


Kiss Me Like Your Final Meal

by chronicallyNaughty (chronicallyHaughty)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, batvdaykink2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyHaughty/pseuds/chronicallyNaughty
Summary: Tim had been working even harder than usual lately, and he had honestly been relieved when he’d been given strict instructions to take a few days off to wind down. And what could be a better way to relax than curling up in his favourite chair with a good book and a hot drink?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in four years, so here, have what is essentially a training exercise. Title is from One Day Like This by Elbow.

Tim had been working even harder than usual lately, and he had honestly been relieved when he’d been given strict instructions to take a few days off to wind down. And what better for that than being curled up in his favourite chair with a good book and a hot drink? 

“Mmf!”

“Easy, honey.” He turned a page, and took a sip of his tea. Mm, assam. Just the right balance of sugar and milk. “I’ll get to you in a minute.” 

Roy was squirming on the bed, half-heartedly fighting his bonds. They both knew he didn’t really want to escape; it was all part of the game. He was tied up real nice, lying spread-eagle on his back on the reinforced bed, with the ropes looped around the bed’s legs, a blindfold covering his eyes and a bright red rubber ball gag in his mouth. He was utterly naked, of course, and his heaving chest was covered in sweat. Tim put his mug down, not even sparing Roy a glance. The Chinese prince had just been assassinated in his book, and he really wanted to know what would happen next. Not that Roy could tell either way, but this part of the game was just as much for Tim’s own benefit as it was for Roy’s.

Roy kept whimpering behind his gag though, moving his ass restlessly, grinding it down against the bed to the best of his ability. With how tightly he was bound that wasn’t saying much. Tim fiddled idly with the remote in his lap, reading every line in his book carefully but swiftly. Things were really heating up. 

“Nngh! Hnn…” Roy seemed to agree as the plug in his ass started vibrating and pulsating inside him with even more power, the ring on his cock keeping him from orgasm. Tim finished the chapter just as Roy started to sob. The moment he put the bookmark in place Tim practically threw the book onto the side table and vaulted over the back of the chair to get to Roy as quickly as possible. He was so hard in his pants, he couldn’t even imagine the delicious torture Roy was going through right then. He turned off the vibrations, making Roy gasp at the change, before stroking his face, making his presence known as he put a knee on the bed. Leaning over, he got to work bringing Roy back up from his headspace. 

“Shush, honey,” he soothed. “There you go, you did so well…” Tim carefully untied the blindfold with one hand, the other petting down Roy’s chest in comfort. He removed the gag as well, humming gently as he dried his tears and the saliva down his chin with a soft cloth. “What’s your color, sweetheart?”

Roy groaned and rubbed his face against the pillow, before working his jaw.

“Green.” It was little more than a hoarse whisper. His hips were still twitching, but his bleary eyes had found Tim’s face. He managed a smile, and Tim grinned back.

“Wanna come?” he asked playfully.

“Oh god, _please_ ,” Roy groaned. It sounded so delicious Tim simply _had_ to kiss him. He could admit that he kind of got lost in the kiss, moving against Roy’s tongue hungrily, hands petting his face, and arms, and anywhere he could reach as Roy responded with an edge of desperation. Finally, reluctantly, Tim withdrew with one final suck on Roy’s bottom lip, leaving him moaning and straining his head up for more. While he was being honest, he also had to admit that having that kind of power over his lover absolutely did it for him.

“Babe, please…” Right, he still had a job to do.

He shifted down towards the foot of the bed, touching Roy’s cock gently, but still it drew a strained groan out of the bound man. Deciding that swiftness was probably the way to go, Tim removed the cock ring with a tug. Roy’s gasp turned into a whine as he twisted his head to shove his face into the pillow best as he could. Tim shushed him, stroking one strong thigh before gently removing the plug, holding Roy’s hips down when he thrashed. Roy was panting and moaning, and Tim decided he’d had quite enough.

With a soft kiss left just beneath the head of Roy’s penis, Tim slipped first one, then two fingers into his lubed up hole, twisting around until he figured he’d found his lover’s prostate.

“A-ah!” Roy was still tied to the bed but he did his best to arch right off of it with a shout. Tim was a little bit blown away by how striking he looked like that, but shook it off quickly, focused on bringing this to a satisfying conclusion.

“Mm, that looks good. You having a good time?” He grinned cheekily up at Roy, who seemed torn between moaning and laughing at his antics. Tim stuck his tongue out at him and kept rubbing up against that spot, enjoying watching Roy’s eyes get vacant and his mouth go slack in pleasure at the continuous massage. His boyfriend really was gorgeous. Tim shifted and was abruptly reminded of his own erection. Sucking his lower lip into his mouth he flicked his eyes up to Roy’s sex drunk face, then down to where he was taking him apart with his fingers.

 _Goddamn_. He risked sneaking a hand down to his own dick, just adjusting things, he promised himself, but with the desperate, pleading little noises Roy was making… Well. Just a bit of pressure couldn’t hurt.

Abruptly, Roy drew in a deep breath and tensed up. Mouth open in a low, drawn out groan, he came, dick twitching and come spurting as far up as his chest, a drop landing right by a nipple. Tim worked him through it, honestly a bit awestruck. This wasn’t anywhere near the first time he’d watched Roy orgasm, but it still felt as intense as it had the first time he’d seen it. As Roy seemed to wind down, Tim eased up on his prostate and slipped out while his boyfriend was still endorphin-addled. He hadn’t forgotten about his own hard-on, exactly, but his awareness of it had taken a backseat to just… watching. Roy looked like some sort of god with sweat and come all over his body, and Tim couldn’t resist leaning over to swipe his tongue over his nipple, getting the come in his mouth and swallowing it with a quiet groan, eyes closing at the taste of it mixed with Roy’s sweat.

A breathless laugh broke his reverie.

“Y’want some help with that?” Roy shot him a lascivious grin. His lashes were wet, with sweat or tears Tim couldn't tell, and he was still panting like he’d run a race and Tim wanted to come in his mouth. Or on his face. Or both? He lightly shook himself, smiled a little dazedly down at Roy whose grin just widened. Tim was aware that he probably looked stupid right now, all dazed from sex and needing to come, but he didn’t care. Instead of worrying about appearances he just reached up to unlock the cuffs holding Roy’s wrists, before kissing him breathless. He didn't need to worry about how he looked when he was with Roy, that was one of the best things about being with him.

“You wanna get off? C’mon, baby,” Roy coaxed, gasping, when Tim let him up for air. He was rubbing his hands over Tim’s shoulders, as though Tim was the one who’d been down in subspace and needed comforting. That was just the kind of guy Roy was. Always taking care of people. Tim felt a little wobbly in the heart region. He gave Roy a breathy affirmative and shuffled around until he was straddling his head. 

Fucking into Roy’s mouth, with those gorgeous green eyes gazing up at him, tearing up just a little bit at a particularly deep thrust, Tim didn’t even try to hold his orgasm off. It came over him surprisingly softly, slow waves of pleasure, as gentle as the surf on a calm day, and he sighed as Roy’s eyes drifted closed. He pumped his hips a few more times, just to watch the drag of his cock between Roy’s lips, before withdrawing once he got too sensitive.

On rather shaky legs he shifted off of the bed and moved to the side table where he had put a soft towel and a bottle of water before they started to play. After cleaning him off and untying his legs, he helped Roy getting into a sitting position. This part was one of Tim’s favorites, getting to fuss over his boyfriend. Judging by the glint in Roy’s eyes as he smiled and accepted the water bottle he knew exactly what he was doing, but he looked content and leaned into him once he sat down beside him so Tim didn't mind.

“How are you feeling?” Tim asked, running his fingers through Roy’s sweaty hair. “You should eat something.”

“How about a nap first?” Roy grinned up at him from where he was resting his head on Tim’s shoulder. Tim laughed.

“You just want cuddles, admit it.” Despite his complaints, he did maneuver them underneath the covers, getting comfortable.

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Roy nuzzled against his neck. “I was good, I deserve it.”

“Yeah,” Tim sighs, kissing his forehead. “Of course you do. You’re always good.”

“Mm…” Roy was more than halfway asleep already. “L’ve you…”

Tim smiled, letting his eyes drift shut, murmuring into his boyfriend’s hair.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a tumblr post [here](http://chronicallyhaughty.tumblr.com/post/156708872189/)! That's my writing blog, but [this](http://nattvingen.tumblr.com/) is my main blog where I post a lot of DC stuff.


End file.
